Muy dulce para ser verdad
by KeniaCandy
Summary: Nuestra epoca actual. El amor y la amistad se ven reunidas en un cambio de vida donde Candy afrontara la adolescencia con Terry, nuevos amigos, y viejos de la infancia. Aventuras y recuerdos donde el dolor y la felicidad se reflejaran.


Muy Dulce Para ser Verdad

CAPITULO 12 TE PRESETO TU FUTURO

Los días habían pasado y Candy estaba empeñada a ser feliz para seguir adelante. No habían muchas noticias de Terry o de Susana, pero había leído algunos artículos en revistas de la pareja.

Candy había salido de su ahora casa para comprar algunos utiles. Su nuevo padre no la dejaba salir sola ya que la prensa se había enterado de que era su hija y se ponía mas peligroso paras Candy. Candy obviamente escapaba de esa realidad.

Candy- Creo que esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba hehe- entrando a la tienda

Neal- CANDY! CANDY!

Candy- NEIL!

Neal- Que sorpresa hace años que no te veo! Como has estado?-abrazando a la pecosa

Candy- Bien, buen algo asi

Neal- Como?

Candy- Nada No me hagas caso- sonriendo

Neal- Te invito un café después de aquí, vamos?

Candy- Claro, pero primero compremos

Neal- Bueno te dejo comprar tus cosas y luego vemos ok

Candy- Ok- caminando a la sección de carpetas- Bueno necesito cinco carpetas

Donovan- Siempre piensas en alto?

Candy- eh?- volteando a ver adonde provenía esa voz tan varonil

Donovan era un chico muy alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y músculos que romperían la camisa que estaba usando en cualquier momento. Tenia los ojos grandes y azules, era un azul muy diferente a los de su amado Terry. Eran de un color zafiro con algunos toques de azul turquesa, llamaban mucho la atención y eran misteriosos. Su nariz era recta y su piel un poco bronceada con ese cabello castaño, ondulado y corto. Su boca era pequeña pero sus labios tenían la forma que cualquier mujer desearía consumir.

Donovan- Y además necesitas que te repitan las cosas pecosa- con voz sarcástica

Candy- PECOSA? Pues que edad tienes para molestar a la gente?

Donovan- La misma pregunta te hago, porque eso= de hablar sola, es medio raro no crees?

Candy- No me importa y lo siento pero ya me voy- tomando las carpetas pero mas de la cuenta se cayeron haciendo desorden alrededor de Candy

Donovan- Ya ves pecosa, además de tener tantas pecas eres muy desordenada- incandose para ayudar a Candy quien estaba recogiendo las carpetas

Candy- No necesito que nadie me ayude gracias

Donovan- mmm dejame pensarlo, yo soy alguien masi que ese nadie no existe y yo te ayudo

Candy- E res un niño mimado que piensa que el mundo esta a su mando

Donovan- y tu eres un chica amargada que toa las cosas de mala manera

Candy- ASHH!- dándose la vuelta para irse

Donovan- Adios pecosa

Un niño de seis años llegaba corriendo en ese momento con una señora de edad mayor, pero Candy ya se había ido.

Danny- Papi quien era ella? Es muy bonita

Donovan- No lo se hijo, pero bueno encontraste tus lápices?

Danny- Si mira- alzando su manita para dárselos a su papa

Donovan- Muy bien bueno, tu abuelita encontró todo verdad

Margarita- Si hijo tu no te preocupes por nada, vete a tu entrevista de trabajo yo me quedo con el niño- sonriendo

Donovan- Muchas gracias Margarita- dándole un beso en la mejilla- Campeon te veo al rato y nos vamos a comer un helado, te parece?

Danny- Si papi- abrazando a su papa mientras el le daba besitos en su cabeza

Donovan- adiós Danny- alejándose para salir a la tienda

Danny- Mi papi es muy bueno verdad abuelita?

Margarita- Claro mi amor, pero bueno vamos por las demás cosas ok

Danny- sipi

…

Candy- ASH! Osea quien se cree ese!

Neal- Que paso Candy?

Candy- Nada solo me tope con un ashh! Bueno Neal mejor pago y nos vamos

Neal- bueno

Los dos salieron de la tienda y fueron a Starbucks. Se sentaron en la pequeña sala a la izquierda.

Neal- Como has estado Candy?

Candy- Pues mas o menos Neal

Neal- Y eso?

Candy- pues te tengo muchas cosas que contar

Neal- Adelante

Candy- Eres mi mejor amigo Neal desde hace muchos años y por eso te tengo la confianza de decirte esto

Neal- Bien pues adelante

Candy- En primer lugar, ya no estoy con Terry

Neal- Como Candy? Pero si yo tenia visto que iban a estar juntos para siempre

Candy- pensaste mal Neal- con una mueca de dolor- el ahora esta con Susana y ella esta esperando un hijo de el

Neal- OK espera…como es que esta embarazada? Osea que se acosto con el cuando estaban juntos?

Candy- De hecho…todavía no se como es que tuvo la dignidad de ir al funeral de mi padre, aunque lo aprecio porque fue cuando conoció a nuestro hijo

Neal- Candy, tienes un hijo?

Candy- Estuve embarazada Neal, pero perdi a mi bebe por la noticia de la muerte de mi padre- soltando algunas lagrimas

Neal- Lo siento mucho Candy- abrazando a la chica- pero sabes que eres una persona maravillosa y que tu bebe esta cuidándote..junto a tus papas.

Candy- Gracias Neal- tratando de sonreir- pero hay algo mas

Neal- Parece que tu vida es telenovela Candy…no se acaban las desgracias

Candy- Eso pensé yo, pero conoci a mi verdadero padre

Neal- Y…

Candy- Por el omento estoy viviendo con el para pasar mas tiempo juntos y mientras me estabilizo mas como mujer

Neal- Me alegro por ti, y como te sientes?

Candy- Pues te dire que no ha sido fácil pero pues estoy mejorando poco a poco. Tuve una depresión horrible pero me siento mejor

Neal- Que bueno, y Albert como esta?

Candy- Esta muy bien, el y Katalina se van a casar en algunos meses y siguen viviendo en New York

Neal- Entonces estas sola en Chicago?

Candy- Si bueno sola sola no pero algo asi

Neal- sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras verdad

Candy- lo se muchas gracias

Neal- No tienes porque, sabes que te quiero mucho

Candy- Y yo a ti-sonriendo

…..

Donovan- Buenas tardes Señor Cornelisz

Drake- Buenas tardes señor Baker.- dándole la mano a Donovan- Bueno pues dígame porque quiere trabajar de seguridad para la casa

Donovan- Pues boxing siempre ha estado en mis prioridades pero la verdad no quiero esa tencion por el momento, tampoco la quiero para mi hijo

Drake- Oh si, tiene un hijo…creo que eso le va a gustar a ella

Donovan- ella?

Drake- si, mi hija mayor pero ya habrá tiempo para conocerla

Donovan- Muy bien

Drake- tiene entendido que tendrá que vivir aquí tiempo completo

Donovan- Si, estoy de acuerdo con una condición

Drake- digame

Donovan- que mi hijo este conmigo

Drake- Esta bien, lo tiene concedido señor Baker y el trabajo es suyo

Donovan- Bueno, muchas gracias señor Cornelisz

…

Candy- gracias por acompañarme Neal

Neal- No hay de que Candy

Candy- Bueno me voy te quiero mucho y tenemos que seguir en contacto!

Neal- Esta bien- sonriendo y abrazando a la rubia

Donovan abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de que Candy estaba enfrente.

Candy- OUCH! – mientras Neal detenia su caída

Donovan- Lo siento mucho señorita

Candy- No se preocupe..TU?

Donovan- bueno parece que nos encontramos otra vez pecosa- con sonrisa sarcástica

Candy- No en serio? Wow que bueno que no estas ciego! Pero que haces en mi casa?

Drake- Va a trabajar en esta casa mi amor- mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

Candy- ok repíteme eso, porque creo que estoy sorda y no escuche bien

Donovan- QUE VOY A TRABAJAR AQUÍ PECOSA!

Candy- No me grites!

Donovan- pues dijiste que estabas sorda no?- tratando de aguantarse la risa

Drake- Veo que..como ya se conocen no tendremos ningún problema

Candy- papa, ningún problema? Estas mudo o sordo?

Donovan- bueno pues muchas gracias señor Cornelisz y hasta luego

Drake- igual muchacho cuidate

Candy- papi…

Neal -Bueno me voy adiós Candy

Candy- Bye Neal..papi oseaa que onda?

Drake- No, mas bien que onda contigo hija! Tu no eres asi

Candy- Es que no se papi, el me choca…asi de simple

…..

Susana y Terry ya habían tenido a su bebe. Habia sido una nena hermosa y le habían puesto Ángela.

Susana- Ve mi amor, nuestra bebe es hermosa

Terry- Si lo es- quitándole a la niña de los brazos a Susana

Susana- Te amo

Terry- Lamento no poder corresponderte

Susana- TIENES QUE!

Terry- Callate, vas a despertar a la niña

Susana- Nuestra bebe, se parece mucho a ti

Terry- Yo no le veo mucho parecido a mi

Susana- Pues estas ciego

Terry- Mi nena tan hermosa, tiene los ojos claros…..Es rubia..

Susana- Es tu hija Terry

Terry- Pues me hice un examen de ADN por las dudas

Susana- Se lo voy a contar a nuestra hija y nunca te perdonara

Terry- eso, si es mi hija- sonriendo sarcásticamente

Anthony acababa de entrar a la habitación

Anthony- Yo también quiero un examen de ADN

Susana- Tu no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí

Anthony- Claro que lo tengo ya que esa nina puede ser mia

Terry- Mejor di la verdad Susana

Anthony- Sabes que Terry me voy de aquí, solo vine a conocer a mi hija

Terry- voy contigo- dejando a la bebe en los brazos de Susana

Anthony- Ya no se que hacer

Terry- No se como mi vida se arruino en un segundo

Anthony- Por que hiciste eso Terry?

Terry- Por ser un idiota! Por extrañar a Candy, por emborracharme y meterme tantas cosas para olvidar lo de mis padres. No quise meterme con Susana nunca, pero lo hice por estar en malas condiciones mentales- tratando de sonreir

Anthony- Eres un estúpido

Terry- Lo se

Anthony- Porque te casaste con Susana

Terry- El bebe de Susana no tiene la culpa Anthony y no tiene porque pagar por mis acciones. No quería que muriera, y menos si es mi hijo. Me sentía culpable pero quiero hacer a la bebe feliz, aunque no amo a Susana.

Anthony- Sigues amando a Candy verdad

Terry- Mas que a mi alma Anthony pero ya no puedo hacer nada

Anthony- Claro que puedes

Terry- No Anthony! La amo y quiero luchar pero la he hecho sufrir tanto! Perdio a nuestro hijo por MI culpa! Y Angela, es mi hija

Anthony- Tal vez no

Terry- Estuviste con Susana también Anthony, no es asi

Anthony- Muchas veces, yo la amo Terry! Mas que a mi vida

Terry- Veremos como son las cosas…

Anthony- Esperemos que al fin tu y Candy tengan una vida tranquila

Terry- Espera lo inesperado

…

Donovan- Danny! Ya llegue hijo

Danny- Papito!- corriendo para abrazar a su papa

Donovan- como estas campeón!

Danny- Muy bien, mi abuelita me compro un pastelote!

Donovan- Muy bien pues si me regalas un pedacito te dare una sorpresa

Danny era un niño muy feliz. Tenia seis años, ojos grandes del color igual al de su padre, pero su cabello era negro azabache. Su madre había muerto cuando el tenia tres añitos, pero el amor de su padre y de la madre de su mama eran suficientes.

Danny- SORPRESA?

Donovan- si, pero vamos a la cocina

Donovan corto dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate y sirvió dos vasos de leche.

Danny- cual es la sor5presa papi?

Donovan- Pues que me dieron el trabajo, y que vamos a vivir en esa casa

Danny- PAPI! QUE BUENO! Y como es la casa?

Donovan- Es muy grande

Danny- WOW! Yo también verdad papi?

Donovan- CLARO! Nunca me iría sin ti hijo

Danny- Gracias- tomandose su leche

….

Candy estaba en su cuarto pensando en como iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante. Seguia amando a Terry con todo su corazón pero no sabia que hacer.

Candy- Porque me esta pasando esto AHH! – que horror!

Drake- Princesa?

Candy- Sip?

Drake- Te tengop que presentar a alguien

Candy- HAYY! Si es otro tipo como el que estaba aquí antes, ni me digas ok

Annalise- No creo ser un tipo –sonriendo

Candy- Tu eres..

Annalise- Me llamo Annalise, pero me puedes decir Annita…yo soy tu hermana

Candy- Annita! – abrazando a su hermana- Me llamo Candy

Annalise- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere abrazarte asi hermanita

Candy- Yo también

Drake- Bueno las dejo para que platiquen

Annalise- Gracias papi

Candy- Gracias

Annalise- Bueno y que me dices de ti Candy? Como te va?

Candy- Pues muy bien, en lo que cabe pero bueno…mejor cuéntame de ti

Annalise- Pues estuve en un internado en Francia para "mejorar" mi Frances.

Candy- Me da mucho gusto que ya estes de regreso hermanita, tengo tantas cosas que contarte

Annalise- Yo tambienh, sabes me encanto la noticia de tener una hermana. Tener solo a Matthew es aburrido.

Candy- Como es Matthew?

Annalise- Pues le encanta leer, nunca sale mas que para ir a la prepa..y no tiene novia

Candy- Muchos detalles- con cara rara

Annalise- Lo se, pero nunca quiere ir a las aventuras y yo me aburro muy fácil asi que tengo que moverme

Candy- Tambien yo, me encanta trepar arboles..pero pues creo que ya estoy un poco…mayor para hacerlo

Annalise- Tienes 17 no? Yo tengo 16 asi que no es tarde hermanita preciosa

Candy- Si tu lo dices….

Annalise- Bueno pues cuéntame, algún amor?

Candy- Si pero es complicado

Annalise- Tengo TODA la noche

Candy- Mi amor, se llama Terry

…..

Albert- Mi amor..

Katalina- Albert! Mi amor- corriendo y abrazando a Albert

Albert- como estas? Como te fue mi vida

Katalina- muy bien, la exposición va de bien a excelente.

Albert- Me alegro, y la boda?

Katalina- Fue a ver unas invitaciones y traje TODO para que escojamos juntos.

Albert- Bueno pues veamos

Annie- Albert?

Albert- Si Annie?

Annie- Puedo pasar?

Albert- Claro adelante

Annie- Es que no entiendo algunas cosas de un trabajo, me ayudas?

Katalina- Si quieres yo te ayudo Annie

Annie- NO! Digo, no gracias es que Albert…pues como que ya me acostumbre a el.

Katalina- Pero..

Albert- Tranquila, yo la ayudo..vemos a tu cuarto Annie.

Katalina- Y las cosas mi amor?

Albert- después Katalina- saliendo con Annie de su cuarto

Katalina- Esto no esta nada bien…va de mal en peor…

….

Annie- Muchas gracias en ayudarme Albert- sonriendo mientras tocaba la mano de Albert

Albert- No es por nada Annie, no te preocupes pero creo que Katalina también te podría ayudar.

Annie- NO! No q1uiero que ella me ayude….es que tu me explicas mejor

Albert- Katalina es buena maestra creo que es igual Annie

Annie- No lo es del todo

Albert- Bueno como sea, estas tomando tu ultimo curso de Frances no?

Annie- Sip…sabes que palabra me gusta mas?

Albert- cual?

Annie- Je t'aime

Albert- Me gusta mucho también, fue lo que quise que grabaran en el anillo de Katalina

Annie- Albert, siempre es Katalina…que yo no existo?

Albert- Ok espera Annie, yo te quiero pero como a mi hermanita..digo eres una mujer muy bonita pero no creo que pueda ser algo mas

Annie- Estoy perdiendo la razón contigo Albert, que no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo?

Albert- Pero yo amo a Katalina Annie! Entiende por favor

Annie- Ella no te merece….pero es mejor que yo..siempre ha sido asi..mas bonita, mas inteligente, mas porte

Albert- deja de compararte Annie por favor

Annie- dejame, LARGATE!

Albert- Annie es que mira yo

Annie- TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

Albert- Lo siento, pero…creo que estas mal..-saliendo de la habitación mientras caminaba a su habitación

Annie- Por que me pasa esto…Katalina no es nadie para tener tu amor..

…

Albert había entrado a su habitación azotando la puerta con furia y preocupación

Katalina- Mi amor que pasa?

Albert- Katalina, yo te amo pero esto….le causa tanto daño a la gente

Katalina- No me salgas que te arrepientes de pedirme matrimonio

Albert- NO obvio que no mi amor, pero duele ver a Annie

Katalina- Annie…..

Albert- Ya te habías dado cuenta verdad

Katalina- Si mi amor

Albert- Te amo Katalina

Katalina- Y yuo a ti, pero haremos lo posible por ayudarla esta bien

Albert- Creo que alejarnos de ella será lo mejor….

Katalina- No lo se…

…

Al dia siguiente Donovan estaba en casa de Candy a primera hora con sus pertenencias.

Donovan- Listo campeón?

Danny- Si papi- sonriendo

Donovan- vamos-tocando la puerta

Misa- Hola-mostrando una alegre sonrisa

Misa era una señora de edad mayor. Tenia unos 70 y algo años y era una persona muy linda. Era bajita y regordeta con el cabello castaño y ojos grandes color café.

Donovan- buenas tardes señora yo soy

Misa- Donovan, el nuevo empleado de seguridad

Donovan- exacto-

Misa- Y esta criaturita- incandose ala altura de Danny

Danny- Me llamo Daniel, pero me dicen Danny

Misa- Mucho gusta Danny, bueno pues pasen y por favor esperen en la sala pero antes…me podría acompañar sin el niño por favor?

Donovan- Claro- siguiendo a Misa hasta la sala- Danny te quedas aquí sentadito y te portas bien

Danny- Si papi

Donovan- Me apuro ok-siguiendo a Misa otra vez

Danny- Tan Tan Tan

Candy- Hola-sonriendo por ver al pequeño en la sala

Danny- Hola

Candy- Me llamo Candy y tu?

Danny- Danny, que nombre tan bonito

Candy- Graciads Danny, y que haces aquí?

Danny- espero a mi papi porque vamos a vivir aquí

Candy- Que gusto! Yo también vivo aquí, vamos a jugar mucho porque la verdad es que es un poco aburrido sin tener a quien jugar

Danny- Entonces vas a ser mi amiga?

Candy- CLARO- sonriendo mientras le hacia cosquillas al niño

Donovan- Lo siento mucho

Candy- Es un niño obvio que tenemos que jugar osea…

Donovan- Ohh pecosa lo siento pero creo que se como cuidar a mi hijo de extraños y personas con tantas pecas

Candy- Deja a mis pecas tu!

Donovan- Y saliendo de esto, como te llamas?

Danny- Se llama Candy papi!

Donovan- que nombre tan dulce para unos ojos…tan hermosos

Candy se había sonrojado por aquel comentario y se sentía muy bien, algo que no le gustaba mucho ya que tenia un poco de miedo. Pero que importaba, ya que seria feliz.

Donovan- Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien pecosa, los tres…

Danny- papi?

Donovan- si?

Danny- Si vamos a vivir aquí, eso significa que vamos a ver a Candy todos los días?

Donovan- Tal vez..pero si juegas con ella no la molestes mucho ok hijo

Candy- Nunca me va a molestar esta cosita hermosa- mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a Danny

Danny- Eso significa que vas a ser como mi mama?

Donovan- Hijo mejor vamos a nuestro cuarto y luego juegas con Candy

Danny- Si papi adiós Candy, jugamos al rato?

Candy- Claro que si! Prometido!

Danny- Gracias- abrazando a Candy

Donovan- Gracias, serás una loca maniática con pecas pero gracias.

Candy solo sonrio ante aquel comentario. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente y se preguntaba que pasaría con Terry. Pensara tanto ella, como ella lo hacia en el? Sintió nostalgia y un vacio muy grande.

….

Terry estaba en su casa ya que habían dado a Susana de alta. Habia salido de su habitación para ir a la de la bebe.

Terry- Angela…mi amor perdóname por todo lo que estamos haciendo…te amo con todo mi corazón…lo que sea que pase siempre te voy a querer - Mientras arrullaba a la bebe quien se quedaba dormida por escuchar el ritmo del corazón de Terry.

Susana- Es tu hija- había entrado pero había parado en seco para escuchar lo que Terry decía.

Terry- Callate…la bebe esta dormida- dejando a la bebe en la cuna

Susana- La bebe la bebe siempre es la bebe!

Terry- Susana ES MI HIJA! OH al menos eso es lo que tu dices

Susana- SI LO ES! Pero también necesito tiempo para estar contigo! Terry ya no me tocas ni me miras

Terry- Ufff pues nunca lo hice Susana asi que todo esta igual no? Y ya me hartaste

Susana- Es ella verdad! Sigues pensando en ella!

Terry- Siempre lo hare, y sabes por que? POR QUE LA AMO SUSANA! Algo a lo que tu estas muy lejos por conseguir!- saliendo de la habitación

Susana- Maldita la noche en la que tuviste un hijo con ella…..eso empeoro las cosas…pero lo bueno es que no existe..uppss! Hahaha… mi hermosa Angela, tu eres la consentida..nunca sabrás mi secreto pero mejor para mi- mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la cunita

…..

Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer los quiero por eso y mas en serio! Son unas personas muy grandes y me siento orgullosa de que lean mi historia. Gracias por tener respeto y hacer comentarios positivos. Se que le historia es rara pero a mi me agrada y por eso dejo que los demás lean, ya que estoy complacida con la trama y los lectores. Soy feliz a esto y mucho mas. Gracias otra vez!


End file.
